Overdrive
|image=004-TackShooter.png |game=BTD6 |tower=Tack Shooter |unlocked=TBA XP |path=3 |upgrade=4 |cost=$2720 (Easy) $3200 (Medium) $3455 (Hard) $3840 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (spray of 16) |pierce=2 (spray of 16) |attackspeed=Fast (every 0.35s, 0/x/4) Very Fast (every 0.263s, 1/0/4) Very Fast (every 0.159s, 2/0/4) |range=23 (x/0/4) 27 (0/1/4) 31 (0/2/4) |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=No |related upgrades= }} Overdrive is the fourth-tier Path 3 upgrade for the Tack Shooter in Bloons TD 6. It allows the Tack Shooter to attack three times as fast as Tack Sprayer and pop two bloons per tack instead of one. This makes them good low-cost choices for popping grouped bloons against tight corners. It costs $2,720 on Easy, $3,200 on Medium, $3,455 on Hard, and $3,840 on Impoppable. Appearance It turns the body of the Tack Shooter into a very dark gray color, along with making the tack icon on top of the Tack Shooter red. It adds a base, making the Tack Shooter taller. When Path 1 upgrades are bought, the red tack icon features additional tacks. When Path 2 upgrades are bought, Long Range Tacks flattens the top of the Tack Shooter, while Super Range Tacks mounts the Tack Shooter with a taller base. Tips * The Overdrive with the first path upgraded will allow it to shoot even faster and is certainly the better crosspath. * Putting multiple Overdrives near each other can create a powerful Bloon grinder capable of destroying most low-rank Bloons. * If placed well (e.g. directly under the track so the origin of the tacks coincides with the track), players can use these to greater effectiveness. It is especially effective on MOAB-Class Bloons because MOAB-Class Bloons have large hitboxes, allowing most of the Overdrive's tacks to hit. *Overdrive makes a good candidate with Stronger Stimulant, Overdrive benefits greatly from each bonus stat without expiring too soon. Berserker Brew can be used too, though a 2/0/4 Overdrive only allows 86% uptime due to expiring within 4.3s, assuming no other attack speed buffs were added on top of the Tack Shooter. Version History ;12.0 Overdrive attack speed bonus increased (x2 --> x3) ;13.0 Overdrive cost increased ($2500 --> $3200) Gallery B1F429BC-31BC-4724-9569-361750A05D18.jpeg|Overdrive in-game 02532ADC-5D5D-4FD9-84CC-D669AAA725ED.jpeg|2/0/4 Overdrives attacking a M.O.A.B. OverdriveCrosspath.PNG|BTD6 Crosspathing (top path 1, bottom path 2) Trivia *This upgrade is the only Path 3 Tack Shooter upgrade that doesn't involve directly increasing the number of projectiles. *A normal Tack Shooter with Even Faster Shooting alone is slower than an Overdrive without Path 1 upgrades. **The reason that allows this phenomenon to be explained is that the x3 attack speed from Overdrive on top of +33% attack speed from Tack Sprayer allows the attack speed bonus value to be greater than combining +33% attack speed from Faster Shooting with the +66% attack speed from Even Faster Shooting added on top. *In the patch notes of Version 12.0, it was claimed that Overdrive's attack speed bonus was increased to 66%. What was actually implied was that the attack cooldown was reduced to 33% of the Tack Sprayer's attack cooldown instead of 50%, not that the Overdrive now has an attack speed rate 66% faster than normal. *The Overdrive price nerf in Version 13.0 was done exactly as how MOAB Glue was price nerfed in Version 4.0. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Tack Shooter Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades